822 We Only Part to Meet Again
by AudiRox
Summary: Episode 8.22 begins a week or so after 8.21.
1. Teaser

**8.22 "We Only Part to Meet Again"**

**Previously on the Gilmore girls...**

RORY: (Shrugs) I feel like I'm neglecting everyone back home…

NATE: (Nods in agreement) I understand…

RORY: You do?

NATE: You and me… we're going to spend all that time in Africa this summer.

CUT

RORY: I'm falling fast, Nate... I've been falling... for you...

Nate's expression is subtle, but it's clear the revelation isn't a complete surprise.

RORY: (Earnestly) ...I know I may be ahead in that regard, and don't want to overwhelm you. But the unknown, in this case being you... you're feelings... it scares me a bit.

Nate looks at the woman in front of him for a few moments, prompting Rory to be a bit uncomfortable. His eyes seem to pierce hers, which makes Rory look down at the sheets.

NATE: (Follows her gaze and takes her hand and pulls her closer to him) I think the "unknown" is worth waiting for... don't you?

CUT

Scene opens on Rory wearing a pair of shorts and a big black t-shirt with an obscure reference on it. She ties her hair back in a ponytail as she walks barefoot into the kitchen. Nate's a few feet away putting on a t-shirt as he follows his girl.

RORY: (Tying her hair up) Hey, don't forget the paper.

NATE: Let's get some coffee first.

Rory walks a few steps into the kitchen and suddenly freezes as she sees Rose and Tony DiLuca standing behind the kitchen island making some coffee... Rose and Tony themselves look like they have frozen at the sight of Rory walking into their kitchen... in shorts and a t-shirt (which they presume is their son's).

RORY: Umm.

CUT

(From 7.22)

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: Yeah?

RORY: I don't get it.

LORELAI: What?

RORY: How can you be so okay with everything? Ever since I've told you that I'm leaving, you're just all busy with shopping and packing, and you seem fine with it.

LORELAI: Sighs It's too soon.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: If I stop to think about you leaving now, I'm gonna fall apart.

Scene fades.

**TEASER**

INT. CRAP SHACK - MASTER BEDROOM - FRIDAY MORNING

Scene opens on a baby monitor on the night table. Lorelai can be heard on it with Nicholas. Luke wakes up to the mumbling sounds of mother and son in the next room. As he stretches his arms and turns around, Lorelai (holding Nicholas) enters the bedroom.

LORELAI: (As she securely holds the baby) All changed...

LUKE: (Squints a bit, and pulls himself up and leans against the bedpost) You're up.

LORELAI: (Places Nicholas in the middle of the bed next to Luke) Our son here is an early bird. (Looks at the little guy) Aren't you?

Lorelai gets on the bed and sits up - leaning against the bedpost as well. Nicholas lies on his back - facing his parents. Luke and Lorelai watch him silently for a few moments. As Lorelai holds his tiny hand, an expression of sadness wipes across her face.

LUKE: (Smiles down at his son, then looks to his side at Lorelai and notices her mood) Hey.

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath, and looks to her side at Luke) Yeah?

LUKE: (Turns a bit with a look of concern) Hey, hey... what's wrong?

LORELAI: (Looks down at the baby again) Our Rory's leaving a week from Sunday.

LUKE: (Realizes the cause for her mood) Ah. But she will be back before you know it.

LORELAI: I know. (After another pause) But I have this fear...

LUKE: (Curiously) Fear?

LORELAI: (Turns her head to face Luke) I have this fear that I'll get comfortable with it, that Rory's going to be back in September. And if she doesn't return, I don't know how to deal with it, Luke. In the past, she has always returned to Stars Hollow. (Explains) College... Logan... (after a pause)... Iowa...

LUKE: (Adds as he looks down at Nicholas) Africa...

LORELAI: Nate.

LUKE: (Suddenly looks up) You think...?

LORELAI: (Nods subtly) I think it's serious... or could be.

LUKE: (Sighs, and then he stretches his arm and rubs Lorelai's shoulder) Rory will be back before you know it.

LORELAI: I guess. But it's always tough, you know?

LUKE: (Nods, and ponders as he thinks of his own daughter) I know.

Noticing his tone, Lorelai looks at him. Realizing that they have just started the day with a downer, she takes a deep breath and looks down at Nicholas..

LORELAI: (With a slight chuckle, she pats Nicholas' chest) At least we'll have this guy for another 18 years at least. (Luke smiles) Or more.

LUKE: More?

LORELAI: Maybe we can convince him to stay home longer. (Adds) Ooh, maybe he can live with us until he's 40 years old.

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath and smirks) Let's get through the first year, huh? (Gives his wife a kiss on the cheek and pushes himself off the bed) I'm gonna get ready and fix breakfast.

As Luke walks away, Lorelai smiles to herself and looks down at her son.

Scene fades on Lorelai and Nicholas.

...OPENING CREDITS

Will update with segment two soon.

As you may already know, this is the final episode. So I'm especially interested to read your feedback.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. THE MUSE CAFÉ – FRIDAY MORNING (End of May)

Scene opens on Rory, sitting at a table by the window, reading something on the laptop situated in front of her on the table. As the camera pans, we see that she's reading Nate's latest blog on the New York Times' website. The camera pans around, and on the table we see a Moleskine book, the New York Times, and a couple of other belongings that suggest Rory isn't alone. The camera cuts to the side as Nate approaches the table with two cups of coffee and a muffin. Rory smiles a bit as she continues to read…

NATE: Here you go (places their breakfast on the table).

RORY: (Barely looking up) I love this (points to the screen and then Looks up at Nate) It's a great piece…

NATE: (Sits across from her and sips on his coffee) Figured I'd make an effort since it's the last one for at least three months.

RORY: (Closes the laptop and pushes the device to the side as she takes the muffin and cuts it into two pieces) I'm going to miss those blogs.

NATE: (With a cheeky smile, he looks at her as he picks on his portion of the muffin) No you won't, why settle for _reading_ my muddled rants when you can hear it in person?

RORY: True.

NATE: (Remembers as he takes a sip of his coffee) Hey, I forgot to mention… (Rory looks up curiously), Gus called me a couple of days ago…

RORY: And?

NATE: Remember Jonah Callum, the guy at the meetings?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, he's been with the New York Times for a decade, hasn't he?

NATE: Gus mentioned he was out.

RORY: (Surprised) The Times let go of Jonah?

NATE: (Shakes his head) No, he was pulled from the project – along with a couple of others.

RORY: (Curiously) Why?

NATE: Guess they're cutting back a bit.

RORY: (Pouts) Poor Jonah.

NATE: On the contrary, he was supposedly thankful… something about having a lot on his plate…

RORY: (Shakes her head) Yes, but I'm sure it was such a hassle to rearrange his life to fit everything in only to be taken off the project.

NATE: Anyway, I don't know who else Gus mentioned it to… so it's between us…

RORY: Lips are sealed. (Changes the topic) You know, I looked at our itineraries again. Not exactly the most comfortable living arrangements… but I've always been intrigued by nomadic life.

NATE: It's the living arrangements here that I'm uncomfortable with... (Rory looks up as Nate sighs and takes a moment before he continues) … we need to find a place to crash for the next few days…

RORY: (Nods) I agree. While the first couple of nights at the shelter seemed "romantic" – it's getting risky to sleep in your office.

NATE: (Argues) If only you'd be comfortable crashing at my folks'… I told you, Rose is over the whole thing.

RORY: Your mother may be over it, but I'm certainly not. (With a deep sigh, she shakes her head) God, that was so embarrassing. I don't think I can even look at her with a straight face anymore.

NATE: (Amused) Really, it's in the past. Everything's fine.

RORY: No, it's not. I'm terrified of seeing your parents again. (With an idea) Maybe we should talk to her?

NATE: Who?

RORY: Rose. Your mother. Apologize and try to move on… or something.

NATE: (Shakes his head) Hey, I have nothing to talk to her about. And Gilmore, she _has_ moved on… trust me.

RORY: But I'd feel more comfortable if I cleared the air… you know?

NATE: (With a smile, shakes his head) Whatever you want to do…

RORY: (With her mind made up, she nods) Right… I will go see her tomorrow.

NATE: (Amused at how paranoid she gets) If you think it's best.

Rory nods and flips open the newspaper as Nate watches her.

NATE: … are you coming over to the shelter tonight?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, I put my name down to clean up tonight. After dinner at my grandparents' of course. I don't want to miss it since it's the last one for a while.

NATE: Understandable.

RORY: (Sighs and exclaims) You know, as uncomfortable as those dinners can be at times, I think I'm going to miss them while I'm gone. (Pouts) I'm going to miss Gladys' cooking. Hope she will still be around in three months.

NATE: (Explains as he fondly remembers) When I was in South Africa a few years ago …there's was this contemporary African place in Johannesburg called Lekgotla - Great atmosphere, great music… (looks up at Rory) I'll take you there… it's umm… it's not quite like the Birch Room at _Butter_ (the restaurant) - but definitely an experience.

RORY: (Smiles) I can't wait. (Takes a deep breath as Nate looks on) In fact, I'm so excited, I… I can't wait to see and experience it all. I know it's a lot of work and we probably won't have a lot of time to do our own thing, but it's the most amazing opportunity ever… You won't believe how grateful I am… (the two look at each other for a moment)… I can't wait.

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – FRIDAY MID-MORNING

Scene opens in the diner, as Lorelai sits at a table by the window. Beside her we see a cute stroller with Nicholas safely tucked inside. As Lorelai casually looks outside the window, she does a double-take to make out the familiar face across the street. The camera cuts to April as she hides behind the side-wall of a building. Curiously, Lorelai follows her step-daughter's gaze and sees the young man she's hiding from. It's Giles Robinson, Taylor's nephew. With an expression of amusement, Lorelai turns around to see Luke as he approaches her table.

LUKE: Hey.

LORELAI: Hey. (Luke looks down at Nicholas and smiles) Thought we'd pay a visit…

Luke adjusts the small blanket on Nicholas, and then looks up at his wife and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

LUKE: What would you like to order?

LORELAI: (Tries to be nonchalant) Oh, just a blueberry muffin and a regular coffee… please.

LUKE: A blueberry muffin and a _decaf_ coffee… got it.

LORELAI: (Grunts a bit in a girlish way) Darn.

As Luke squats and tends to Nicholas, Lorelai looks outside again. Scene cuts to April, who is now behind another wall of another building trying desperately not to run into the boy who seems to be hanging out with other teens at the heart of the town.

LORELAI: (Looks at Luke) You know, we should go on a small vacation this summer.

LUKE: (Looks up from the stroller) _This_ summer? (Points) With our one-month old baby?

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Not this very moment… Two weeks in Maine after Nick gets all his first shots… We could rent a place by the coast. I'm sure April would love it. The four of us could spend a lot more time with each other without the hassle of running into familiar faces… (adds) Besides, April's with us until school starts in the fall… how often do you think Anna would agree to let us keep her all summer?

LUKE: (Ponders) It _is_ a nice idea. But I don't know… it's probably a bit late to find places to rent.

LORELAI: (Shrugs) Probably…

LUKE: (As he stands up) Let's talk about it later tonight? (Lorelai nods) Let me get you that muffin now…

As Luke looks outside the window, he sees April sneaking around town. Lorelai watches her as well.

LUKE: Hmm. She won't have to do that for long, I hear Taylor's sending the kid back to his parents.

LORELAI: Hmm.

Just as Lorelai turns, Lane enters the scene through the curtained doorway.

LANE: (Excited to see Nicholas and Lorelai) Hey!

Luke moves away to the back as Lane takes a seat next to the stroller.

LANE: (Looks into the stroller) Aw, look at him! He's adorable, Lorelai.

LORELAI: He is.

LANE: Hey, so where's Rory? I haven't seen her around…

LORELAI: She's been busy with the shelter, and the last bit of packing. I hardly get to see her anymore.

LANE: Ah… (Does a double-take as she sees April outside) She's still dodging Giles, I see.

LORELAI: (With a sympathetic smile) Poor kid.

LANE: (Turns to her best friend's mother) So, I was meaning to ask you… are we doing anything for Rory? I mean a big farewell bash… like last year?

LORELAI: She actually mentioned that she'd rather not have one since she'll be back at the end of the summer. Rory's planning on doing personal goodbyes to everyone… so, be prepared to have a drop-in soon...

LANE: Will do. (Sighs and looks down at Nicholas) You know what?

LORELAI: (Curiously) What?

LANE: It would be crazy amazing if Nicholas and my boys end up being good friends… unless of course, you and Luke decide to move away from Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Not going to happen. This town is it for us, babe.

Just then the door swings open, and April storms into the diner in a huff… which prompts everyone to suddenly look up at the intruder.

APRIL: (In a frustrated yet comical tone she looks at Luke) That's it! We're soooo moving!! (Luke stands stunned at the dramatic entrance)

Scene fades as Lane and Lorelai suppress their laughter.

INT. CRAP SHACK – FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Rory enters the house to find that no one's there. Scene cuts as she walks through the hallway and into the kitchen.

RORY: Anyone home? (Stands by the table and sighs, and then turns and opens the refrigerator door to grab a bottle of water. She closes the door and sees a piece of paper with large penmanship)

The piece of paper reads, "We're out. Will be back at 2pm." Rory looks at the little clock on the counter and sees that it's 2:05 p.m. Since her mother's known for her punctuality (or lack there of), Rory sighs and walks into her bedroom. As the camera cuts to the interior of the bedroom, we see a couple of large luggage open on the bed. As Rory begins to move things around, her cell phone rings…

RORY: (Sees who it is and flips the phone) Hello grandma.

Scene CUTS between the crap shack and INT. GILMORE MANSION

EMILY: (Standing by the kitchen island) Hello Rory. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?

RORY: Not at all… what's up?

EMILY: I'm assuming you're still coming for dinner tonight?

RORY: Of course, I am.

EMILY: Very good… (In a softer tone) I was also wondering if you'd like to invite Nate… (Rory is surprised as Emily continues) I mean, it's the last day we see the both of you for a while…

RORY: (Caught off guard) Oh… umm…

EMILY: It's perfectly fine if you'd rather not. I was just asking, Rory.

RORY: Oh, grandma… I don't think he's available tonight.

EMILY: Perfectly fine.

RORY: (Feeling a bit guilty) I mean, I think he has some prior commitment.

EMILY: (With a pleasant expression) Like I said, Rory, I was just wondering.

RORY: (Continues feeling guilty) Besides, I don't know if it's a good idea…

EMILY: (Nods) I understand.

RORY: (continues as Emily curiously listens on the phone)… you know, it's still very new with the two of us. I wouldn't want him get the wrong idea…

EMILY: (Holds up her hand) Rory… I understand.

RORY: Oh, okay. Thanks.

EMILY: (Changes the topic) I haven't made up my mind about dessert. Do you have a preference?

RORY: Ooh, something chocolate.

EMILY: (With a smile) Something chocolate it is. (Hears a beep) Oh, what's that?

RORY: (Realizes it's on her end) Oh, I have another call coming in…

EMILY: (Hurries) Well then, I'll see you tonight.

RORY: Bye grandma! (Rory quickly tries to switch over to the other call, but misses it) Shucks! (Sighs)

Behind her we see Lorelai entering the bedroom, which makes Rory jump a little.

RORY: Oh my god! (Holding her chest) When did you get in?

LORELAI: Like five minutes ago… Nicholas fell asleep on the way back so I just put him in the crib upstairs. Besides, I heard you on the phone…

RORY: (Turns back to her luggage as Lorelai takes a seat in the chair near the table) Yeah, it was grandma…

LORELAI: Oh yeah?

RORY: (Looks down at her mother) She wanted to know if I'd like to invite Nate for dinner…

LORELAI: (Surprised) Tonight?

RORY: (Nods) I told her he was busy…

LORELAI: (Tilts her head) Is he?

RORY: (With a shrug) Kind of…

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) But you didn't want him there?

RORY: Oh no… that's not it at all. I just… (unsure) I don't know… Not sure if he'd even be interested. (Sighs) Although, grandma was considerate enough to ask…

LORELAI: (Suggests) Well, I guess there's no harm asking him… (tilts her head again) right?

RORY: You're right.

LORELAI: (Changes the topic) So hey, when you see Luke later, try to convince him that two weeks on the coast of Maine in July would be a great idea?

RORY: (Surprised) You're going to Maine without me?!

LORELAI: You're going to African without me.

RORY: That sounds like a great trip, mom.

LORELAI: Yeah… with April and Nicholas…

RORY: (Sits on the edge of the bed) Definitely! Luke's not sold?

LORELAI: He needs a teensy bit of convincing… also, I need to do some googling and find places for rent.

RORY: (Offers) Oh, I'll help you with that. (After a pause) That'll be a great time off for the four of you. Just the family.

LORELAI: I know, and April would be thrilled…

RORY: (Sighs) I wish I was fifteen again… like right now.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Why?

RORY: Not that hated my life when I was growing up… I mean, far from it… but I can't help but be a little jealous of the life Nicholas is going to have with you and Luke… and April.

LORELAI: Aw babe, you also have me, Luke, April… _and_ Nicholas in your life.

RORY: I know… it's just so great to see you happy with a real family. I just wish I wasn't too old to be a part of it…

LORELAI: (In a serious tone) Rory, you _are_ a part of it… you have always been… and always will be.

Rory smiles at her mother. A moment later…

LORELAI: (Randomly) So Emily _asked_ you if you'd like to invite Nate, huh?

RORY: Yup.

LORELAI: (Stands up) Guess that's better than inviting him without your knowledge.

RORY: Agreed.

LORELAI: (Pats her daughter's shoulder) I'll leave you alone to call him…

Rory sighs and picks up her cell phone from the bed as Lorelai exits the scene.

RORY: (Holds the phone up to her ear) Hey, it's me.

Scene CUTS between what looks like the INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER and Rory's bedroom.

NATE: (Holding the phone between his ear and raised-shoulder, he responds as he carries a couple of boxes around) Hey.

RORY: Busy?

NATE: Nope… got a shipment of canned food today. What's up?

RORY: I'm calling because… (a pause later) you know I'm having dinner with grandma and grandpa… right?

NATE: Right.

RORY: Well, grandma wanted to extend the invitation… to you…

NATE: (Holds the phone with his hand) Oh.

RORY: (Brushes it off with a slight chuckle) I told her you were probably busy and wouldn't be able to make it.

NATE: No… no… not busy.

RORY: (Surprised) Oh.

NATE: Well, I have to help clean up later tonight… but I should be able to spend a couple of hours with your family.

RORY: (Surprised at his response) Well… umm… so you wouldn't mind joining us?

NATE: (Shrugs) Why would I mind?

RORY: I don't know…

NATE: (Explains) Besides, I know how much your grandparents mean to you, especially Richard. I'd like to get to know them more…

RORY: (After a pause, a subtle smile appears on her face) Okay then… great…

NATE: (Nods) Great.

RORY: (Stands up, walks over to the doorway, and leans against the frame as she watches Lorelai in the kitchen doing something or other) So I guess I'll pick you up…

NATE: Sounds like a good plan…

RORY: (Nods) 6:45, then.

NATE: 'kay… see ya.

Rory hangs up, and looks at Lorelai in an enlightened manner.

LORELAI: (Curiously raises an eye) What?

RORY: (Gestures at her cell phone) I like him. (Lorelai smiles at her daughter and goes about her business… but Rory's phone beeps) Oh, I've got a message…

Rory turns back into her bedroom as she holds the phone up to her ear… The viewers cannot hear what's being said, but Rory's expression gradually turns to concern as she listens to the voicemail.

Scene cuts to the next…

EXT. DiLUCA MANSION – FRIDAY NIGHT

Scene opens as Nate (in a suit minus the tie) gets in Rory's Prius.

NATE: (Shuts the door, and leans in and gives Rory a quick peck on the cheek before tending to the seatbelt) Hey.

RORY: (Notices his appearance – and the lack of a tie) My, how very Obama of you.

NATE: (With a deadpan expression) I dress to impress.

Rory smiles and then her mind wanders a bit as she looks ahead. A moment passes…

NATE: (Curiously looks at the driveway, and then at Rory) Why isn't the car moving?

RORY: (Snaps out of it) Oh sorry…

NATE: What is it?

RORY: (Places her hands on the top of the steering wheel and looks to her side at Nate) I got a call from Gus… well, I missed the call and I got a message from him.

NATE: (Curiously) And?

RORY: He didn't really say much… just that he needed to talk to me about something. (Adds) He sounded serious. Asked me to call him on Sunday…

NATE: (Evidently not as concerned) Okay, then you'll call him on Sunday. Why do you look worried…?

RORY: He sounded very "professional" – and serious… he's never had that tone in our conversations before.

NATE: (Clearly confused) I don't get it…

RORY: With the recent cut backs and all… (With a concerned expression, she looks at him) Nate, I think he's going to lay me off the project.

NATE: (Surprised at her conclusion) What?

Scene fades on Rory and Nate in the Prius.

……………………END OF SEGMENT TWO

Will update with segment three as soon as possible.

Visit LiveJournal (link provided in author profile) for discussions on episodes.

Reviews appreciated as always.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. GILMORE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – FRIDAY NIGHT

Scene opens on Emily, Richard, Rory and Nate. Rory and Nate are sitting on the couch with their drinks as Richard and Emily sit on two separate chairs on either side of the young couple. They seem to be in the middle of a discussion…

NATE: (To Richard) It's sadly the world we live in, Richard. What do we have to look forward to when it's _our_ retirement?

RICHARD: Thankfully, your parents have set you up for life. Responsible parents… that's key…

Emily is intrigued by the conversation, but Rory's lack of response catches her attention.

NATE: (Shakes his head) But it's not just my life I'm talking about. I'm talking about people who weren't born into the privilege life… those who don't have a trust fund, much less know what one is… (Rory's blank expression catches his eye too).

RICHARD: I agree, it is unfortunate what the world has come to…

Richard is interrupted by the doorbell.

EMILY: (Gets on her feet) Oh that must be them right now. (Looks down at Rory and Nate) Excuse me…

RICHARD: (With a chuckle, gets on his feet as well) Oh, I haven't seen my grandson in almost 5 days… Nate, we shall continue this soon…

Nate nods at the elder Gilmores as they leave the room, and then he turns his head to look at Rory.

NATE: (Softly) Hey.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath and wears a weak smile) Hey.

CUTS to the Foyer.

Emily and Richard welcome Luke, Lorelai and Nicholas into the house.

EMILY: (Notices) Where's April?

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) I already told you, mom.

LUKE: (Nods) April's spending the night with a friend.

EMILY: (Frowns to herself) Oh, I must've completely forgotten…

RICHARD: What a shame… I was hoping we could play a game of chess after dessert. (Looks down at the baby in the car seat) Looks like I will have to teach you to play one of the finest board games ever created!

EMILY: (As she closes the door behind them, she notices the blue vehicle outside) Is that a new car? (Turns to Lorelai and Luke) Did you buy a new car?

LORELAI: That's the same SUV we used last week.

EMILY: (Defensive) I must not have opened the door for you last week.

LORELAI: (Gives in) Not a new car, mom. (looks up at her husband) Not yet anyway… (gestures) it belongs to the inn. We're using it temporarily until we find something for the family.

CUTS BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM – SAME TIME

NATE: (Looking at Rory) Want to talk about it?

RORY: (Shakes her head and looks down at her hands) I'm fine.

NATE: (Nods) Very convincing, I believe you.

RORY: (Smiles and looks up at him) I will be fine as soon as I hear more.

NATE: (Briefly places his hand on her thigh) I'm sure it'll be fine.

Rory takes a deep breath and nods.

The elder Gilmores, Lorelai, and Luke (holding Nicholas) enter the living room. Emily, once again, catches Rory's fatigued expression. Nate and Rory stand up to greet Lorelai and Luke.

RORY: Hey mom… Luke.

LORELAI: (Gives Rory a quick peck on the cheek) Hey babe… (turns to Nate)… Nate…

NATE: (Nods) Hello Lorelai… (extends his hand and shakes Luke's) Luke…

LUKE: (With a nod) Hey.

RICHARD: (Goes to the cart) Let me get your drinks. (Notices) Oh, we're out of ice…

EMILY: (Jumps in) Let me get that for you, Richard. (Turns) Lorelai, come with me…

LORELAI: (Caught off guard) Oh… ok. (Curiously she looks back at Rory, Nate and Luke as she follows Emily)

LUKE: (Sighs and looks down at the baby in the car seat) Guess I should take him upstairs. (Looks at the rest) I'll be back.

RICHARD: (Reclaims his seat) Ah, a good time to continue our earlier discussion…

Though he's not entirely in the mindset to do so, Nate obliges.

CUT to INT. GILMORE MANSION – KITCHEN

Emily enters the kitchen (closely followed by her daughter) as Gladys exits holding fine china in her hands.

GLADYS: (Nods at Lorelai) Hello Mrs. Danes.

LORELAI: (In passing) Please call me Lorelai… (leans against the island and looks at her mother) What is it, mom?

EMILY: (As she refills the ice in a slower pace) Is Rory alright?

LORELAI: (Confused, she looks towards the doorway) Yes, I think so… why?

EMILY: (Explains) She doesn't seem herself today.

LORELAI: (Concerned) Oh.

EMILY: She has been quiet from the time they arrived.

LORELAI: Like, 10 minutes ago? (Tries to reason) It's probably because Nate's with her at Friday night dinner for the first time?

EMILY: Could be… but I know Rory, she has never been this quiet. (Adds) And I saw the two of them giving each other knowing glances… which means, he knows what's going on.

LORELAI: (Sighs) It could also be because she's leaving us in a week. (Adds) I'm sure she's sad to leave the family… (Sighs and looks down at her hands) I mean, I'm not completely okay with her going either…

EMILY: (Nods) Yes, I agree that we're going to miss Rory… but I don't see why we have to be depressed. She is returning to us in about three months.

LORELAI: (Tentatively) I'm not so sure she'll return to Stars Hollow…

EMILY: (With her eyes raised) Stars Hollow, Hartford… wherever. She will return to us… she has before.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Mom, I don't think she'll be back in Connecticut.

EMILY: (Curiously) Whatever do you mean?

LORELAI: (Explains) Nate's due in New York as soon as he returns from Africa…

EMILY: (Enlightened) Oh.

LORELAI: (Nods) Exactly.

EMILY: (After a moment of pondering) Do you think it's that serious? I mean, they've only been together for a short while…

LORELAI: (Nods) I think it is… (adds) its been building up for some time, so I don't think it's all that new. (Gestures) I mean, you saw something there even before they got together.

EMILY: Yes… well, I wasn't completely sure.

LORELAI: Everything's lining up for Rory, mom. Though temporary, she has a job that she'd only dreamed of, she has a man in her life that she's absolutely crazy about, and they have a lot in common. I didn't think through this far… just didn't have a reason to. (Acknowledges) However, I seem to remember you saying something to me about it just before we had dinner with Rose and Tony…

EMILY: (With another moment of thought) I didn't think it would amount to much _this_ soon.

The two ladies stand in the kitchen and continue to ponder. A few moments later…

LORELAI: (Looks at the half-filled crystal ice container in Emily's hand) Umm mom?

EMILY: (Snaps out of it) Yes?

LORELAI: I think we're melting the ice.

Emily remembers and looks down at the container.

Scene CUTS to HALF AN HOUR LATER

Scene opens on Richard as he talks to everyone at the dining table.

RICHARD: (Looking at Emily) We can always go to Europe another time. I'm just glad to be spending time with our grandson this summer. Speaking of which… (looks at the proud parents) I hope that in a decade or so, I'm healthy enough to take Nicholas to Europe myself. A grandfather/grandson experience.

LUKE: (Nods) I'm sure that day will be here soon… sounds like a good plan, Richard.

LORELAI: (Smiles at Luke for being kind and looks at Richard) I'm sure he'd love it. (Adds) But let's not bore Nate with all of that, huh? (Looks at the younger duo at the table and smiles)

NATE: (Shakes his head) Not a bore… never a bore. (Adds) As a child, I used to spend a good chunk of the summers with my grandparents in Europe. Some of the best memories…

Rory smiles at her man…

RICHARD: Oh, how wonderful!

Lorelai and Rory look at each other and smile.

LORELAI: (Turns to Emily and Richard) Speaking of summer plans, Luke and I were thinking of spending a couple of weeks in Maine… rent a house by the coast or something. April would love it…

EMILY: Is that so?

LUKE: (Nods) But we think it's too late to find places to rent for a couple of weeks.

EMILY: (Looks at her husband) Richard, didn't the Farthingtons say their son had a place in Maine?

RICHARD: (Nods) Yes, they did. He was hoping to sell it, but with the market being the way it is… I believe he's holding off for a while. (Looks at Luke) I believe the property is vacant.

LORELAI: (Looks at her husband with hopeful eyes) Oh.

EMILY: Richard, can't you call the Farthingtons tomorrow and find out?

LORELAI: (Concerned) Only if it's not too much trouble…

RICHARD: Of course not. (Adds to Emily) I will also check with some others… I believe we know a couple of people with summer homes in Maine.

LORELAI: (With a grin) Thanks dad. (Looks up at Luke and smiles)

Scene CUTS to AN HOUR LATER…

INT. GILMORE MANSION – FOYER

Everyone (excluding Nicholas) is in the foyer as Nate and Rory were expected to leave dinner a little early.

RICHARD: (To Rory and Nate) It's a shame you have to leave early. But you did say you had prior commitments.

NATE: (As he shakes Richard's hand) I apologize, Richard. I have to close the shelter tonight…

RICHARD: (Nods) I understand completely. Priorities…

NATE: (Nods with a smile) Thank you. (Looks down at Emily) Thanks again for the lovely dinner… and your company, of course.

EMILY: (With a subtle smile, she nods) You're welcome to join us any time.

LORELAI: (With a sweet smile, she turns to Nate) I'm sure we'll be seeing you a lot more the next week…

NATE: (Nods) I'm determined to spend more time in Stars Hollow (smirks at Rory, and turns to Lorelai and Luke), especially to irritate Taylor Doose with my presence.

LUKE: (Leans in) Hey, if you need any help… just let me know. (Nate nods at him)

Emily and Richard are amused by the exchange.

RORY: (gives her grandparents pecks on their cheeks) Goodnight grandma, grandpa…

EMILY: Goodnight Rory.

LUKE: (Nods) Goodnight.

LORELAI: Goodnight babe…

RORY: See you tomorrow.

As Rory and Nate exit the house, everyone looks on through the doorway.

RICHARD: Drive safe!

As they drive off, the four adults, in unison sigh and turn around.

RICHARD: (Exclaims with an agreeable nod) I like him. I think Nathan's quite the nice young man… don't you agree, Emily?

Lorelai and Luke observe Emily as she very slightly tilts her head to agree, but not wanting to be obvious, she leads the pack to the living room…

EMILY: Your coffee's getting cold, Richard.

Scene fades.

INT. BROADSTREET SHELTER – LATER THAT NIGHT

Scene opens on an empty hall. Nate enters the scene through the back, carrying a few supplies into the storage room. As he opens the door, he sees Rory leaning against one of the big empty shelves and staring at the wall.

NATE: (Sets the supplies on the table by the door, and walks up to Rory) Hey, what're you doing in here all alone?

RORY: (Takes a deep breath and looks at him) Just thinking.

NATE: (Steps in closer and stands directly in front of her. With a concerned look on his face, he takes her hands) I don't like seeing you this way...

RORY: (Shakes her head and smiles) I'm fine.

NATE: No you're not. (Shakes his head, and pulls out his cell phone from his jean pockets) I'm calling Gus…

RORY: (Quickly places her hand on his phone) No! Please Nate, it's fine.

NATE: Not, it's not fine… I want to call the bastard and find out why he left a cryptic message – only to keep you guessing all weekend…

RORY: (Shakes her head again) It's almost midnight, and you're not going to call him… please.

NATE: (Sighs as Rory takes his phone away from him) I'm still going to call him a bastard, though. (Rory smiles and looks down at his phone. Nate continues) I hate that I don't know what's going on…

RORY: (Shrugs) I can wait till Sunday.

Pause.

RORY: (As she looks up and continues her eyes gradually begin to water) I mean, even if I get pulled from the project, it's not like I'll never see you again. You'll be back at the end of the summer…

Nate, with his hands on her waist, gently pulls her into a hug.

NATE: (Shakes his head) You're being paranoid again.

Rory smiles through her almost-tears as they pull apart.

NATE: Hey, you don't have to see Rose tomorrow… (suggests) we can call Gus instead… I'm not going to wait till Sunday. It's ridiculous.

RORY: (Shakes her head) No, I really want to talk to your mother.

NATE: Fine.

A silent moment later, Rory and Nate exit the storage room together.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK – NURSERY – LATER THAT NIGHT

Scene opens on Luke in the very dim nursery. It seems Nicholas had been crying and it was his turn to check on him. With Nicholas' head carefully resting on Luke's shoulder, his father pats him back to sleep.

LUKE: Shh, shh… go back to sleep…

The slight whimpering fades and Nicholas, very soon falls asleep. As Luke puts the baby back in the crib, we see Lorelai arrive at the doorway. Through the dim lighting, we see Lorelai tilt her head and smile at Luke.

LUKE: (Whispers as he turns around) What are you doing up? Go back to sleep.

Luke walks up to her, turns his head to make sure Nicholas was asleep and places his hand on Lorelai's back as they move away from the nursery.

CUT to the INT. MASTER BEDROOM

Luke and Lorelai enter the dimly lit bedroom… and walk up to the bed.

LORELAI: (Turns to Luke) You know, I really hope one of those houses in Maine are available.

LUKE: (Just a couple of feet away, he looks down at her) You really want to get away for a couple of weeks, huh?

LORELAI: (With a pout, she nods) I really do.

LUKE: It was nice of your parents… especially Emily… (Adds with a curiously smile) and I'm surprised at you…

LORELAI: (Admits) Emily Gilmore and I do not have a perfect relationship… there was a time where I didn't even see a "relationship" with my mother. It was non-existent. But yes, it _was_ nice of her… and I really really want the four of us to spend some time together away from our normal setting…

LUKE: (Wraps his arms around his wife) I want that too…

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath and with a twinkle in her eye she looks up and continues) We've been so busy, that we haven't had a chance to just talk… (suggestively) _really_ talk.

LUKE: Talk about what?

LORELAI: About 'us'…

LUKE: (Curiously) Us?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) We've come so far, Luke. We finally have it together with this perfect little family of our own.

LUKE: (Reminisces) Took us a while, didn't it?

LORELAI: Better late than never, right? (And then tilts her head slightly to disagree with herself) Although, I could've done without most of _last season_.

LUKE: (Smirks) I agree.

LORELAI: (With a sweet smile, she takes another deep breath with her eyes staring up at him) I love you. I always have, and I always will…

LUKE: (With a slight blush, he nods) I love you too. We're both all in… no looking back.

LORELAI: (Nods) And we're going to grow old together, right? I mean, very… very… very… old together.

Amused at his wife's rambling, he leans in and kisses her. A moment later, they put their arms around each other in an embrace.

LORELAI: (With her head on his shoulder, she closes her eyes) Hmm, this is nice.

Scene fades.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – SATURDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Lorelai and Sookie in the kitchen. They seem to be giggling as the scene opens.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head as she composes herself) I'm telling you, that April is a riot. Ever since she found out Giles was Taylor's nephew, she refuses to be in the same room with him. It's all very comical…

SOOKIE: (As she chops carrots) Poor Giles.

LORELAI: Poor April!

SOOKIE: I remember a similar experience my freshman year in high school; I had a huge crush on Scott Boudreaux…

LORELAI: Ooh, "Scott Boudreaux."

SOOKIE: (Thinks with the knife pointed up) Although, I think I was Giles in that situation…

LORELAI: God… (sighs) we were all young and stupid back then, weren't we?

Jackson enters the kitchen through the back door.

SOOKIE: (Nods) Pretty much.

JACKSON: (Offended by the very little he heard) Hey! Who you calling young and stupid?

SOOKIE: (Explains to her husband) Our younger selves.

JACKSON: (Grabs a piece of carrot and leans against the sink) I had a lot of hair back then… how can you be stupid when you have a good head of hair?

LORELAI: (Chuckles along with her best friend) That's the worst argument I've ever heard, Jackson!

JACKSON: Well, you come up with a better one after spending twelve straight hours with a four year-old that thinks he's turning 24, a three year-old that thinks she's 23, and a 9 month old that thinks she's a frog.

SOOKIE: Hey now.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Little Victoria thinks she's a … what? (Her cell phone starts to ring) Hold that thought, I need to know why the bearer of my middle name thinks she's a frog… (opens the phone and holds it up to her ear) Hello.

Scene CUTS between INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN and EXT. DiLUCA MANSION

RORY: (Sitting in her car – which is parked in the driveway) Okay, I'm here.

LORELAI: Hmm, and where's that?

RORY: Rose and Tony's residence.

LORELAI: (Starts walking out of the kitchen) Oh no, you're going to talk to Rose about the other day, aren't you?

RORY: (As she looks at the façade of their house) Yup, that's the only way I can face her again.

LORELAI: Okay, fine. But keep in mind that Rose is a wonderful, wonderful woman, and I'm sure she will be completely okay with it all…

RORY: I know. But I also hope that I'll feel more comfortable hanging out at their house if I talk to her… (shakes her head) No, that will never be comfortable. It's difficult because Nate's homeless right now, and that makes me feel homeless because we can't seem to find a place to just have some privacy…

LORELAI: Aww…

RORY: (Obliviously starts to rant… ) I wouldn't have given up my apartment if I had known there was a chance…

LORELAI: (Curiously) Chance of what?

RORY: (Dismisses it) Nothing. I'm just rambling about nothing.

LORELAI: Oh. (Adds) Well, I do have a solution for you…

RORY: (Curiously) Oh yeah?

LORELAI: (As she walks to the check-in desk) How about we give you a room at the inn? One of the bigger rooms, to you and Nate… at least until you leave next Sunday?

RORY: (A little relieved) You'd do that?

LORELAI: Of course… (Types into the computer) Oh look, it's a done deal. Room number 9 is all yours…

RORY: Wow, mom…

LORELAI: Nate did say he wanted to spend more time in Stars Hollow…

RORY: (Sincerely) Thank you so much!

LORELAI: You're welcome! Now, don't sit there in your car like that… you don't want Rose to think you're a stalker…

RORY: God no! (Hurriedly opens the door and jumps out of her car) Okay, wish me luck…

LORELAI: Luck!

Rory hangs up the phone, walks through the archway, and stands in front of the door. She takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.

Scene fades.

………………….END OF SEGMENT THREE

Will update soon.

Considering the scenes written thus far, who or what do you think the title applies to? "We only part to meet again."

Reviews are welcome and encouraged at this stage in the series.

0.25 Episodes to go…


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

EXT. DiLUCA MANSION – SATURDAY MORNING

Scene opens as the front door of the mansion opens, and we see a medium built middle-aged woman with a light tan complexion open the door. Curiously she looks out at Rory as she stands there wondering who she is. The older woman (dressed in casual clothing) curiously looks at her as well, but with just a hint of a nod, it appears she figured it out...

RORY: (Nervously) Hi… hi… umm, is Mrs. DiLuca in? (Clears her throat a bit) I'm Rory Gilmore…

MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN: (A smile appears on her face) Oh, hello. (Gestures) Come in… come in… (Rory obliges, and the woman closes the door behind them) I'm Maria…

RORY: (Brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear) Oh, Maria! (With a nervous chuckle) Nate has mentioned you quite a bit…

MARIA: (With a questionable grin) Nathan mentions me, huh? (With a bit of sass) He better… I didn't look after him for 26 years for nothing.

RORY: (Amused) 26 years… wow. You've known him since he was 4…

MARIA: Three and a half… (brushes it off) He may have moved out of house a decade ago, but he's still the four year old rebel I remember…

RORY: (Not as nervous around the friendly face, she sighs) That's nice.

MARIA: (Clearly aware of who Rory is, she gives her knowing smile) Rose must be in the study… (gestures and starts to walk towards the great room – Rory follows)…

Rory assumes that she's to stay in the great room (though she's not a stranger to the DiLuca mansion, she's reserved), but Maria gestures for her to follow…

MARIA: Come along…

RORY: Oh, I don't want to disturb her…

They walk through the great room and into a large hallway…

MARIA: (Brushes it off) Oh honey, she doesn't care… Rose welcomes visitors. In fact, she prefers spontaneity…

They approach a dark mahogany door. Maria knocks a couple of times and turns the door handle.

MARIA: You have a visitor!

Just as Maria opens the door wider, Rory gets a good look at the study (one of the many rooms she hadn't seen in the house). To her surprise, it's not as neat and tidy as the rest of the mansion. Books can be seen all over the place. And behind the desk (covered in more books), we see Rose.

ROSE: (Turns around and lowers her reading glasses to look at the guest) Oh! (She removes her glasses and walks towards the door) Rory!

RORY: (Nervously smiles) Mrs. DiLuca… hello. (Maria curiously observes Rory)

ROSE: (As she steps closer to Rory and Maria) Nah uh… I've already asked you to call me Rose… I insist.

RORY: (Nods) Rose.

ROSE: (With hand gestures, she turns to the study) I'm so sorry about the state of this room. (Explains) We're collecting more books to ship off to the Maldives.

RORY: (Amazed) Wow. That's great. (Thinks) Would you like any help sorting… or something?

ROSE: (Smiles) Thank you… but, I think I have it all sorted out… (frowns as she sees how it doesn't look very organized) It does look chaotic… but I promise you, there's an order.

RORY: (Chuckles) I believe you.

ROSE: (Looks at Maria) Besides, I welcome the break… Maria, how about a little snack outside? (Looks at Rory and asks) In the back garden? (Rory nods)

MARIA: (Nods and looks at Rory and exclaims with a dry sense of humor) I'm guessing you're a coffee drinker… (shakes her head) you have to be if you're with Nathan.

RORY: (Surprised) Yes… yes, I am.

Maria leaves the room leaving Rory and Rose alone. Rose smiles at Rory.

CUT to a few minutes later.

EXT. DiLUCA MANSION – BACK GARDEN

Scene opens on Rory and Rose sitting outside under a big canvas shade.

ROSE: (As she helps herself to a cookie) So, tell me… are you excited about the trip?

RORY: (Still unaware of her fate) I am… (nods and looks at her coffee) I am…

ROSE: Well, I'm glad. The first time I visited South Africa and neighboring countries, Botswana, Zimbabwe, and so on… I just couldn't stop talking about it… (chuckles) I think I talked about it so much that my parents decided to retire in Europe to get away from my constant rambling about Africa…

RORY: (Curiously) Oh yes, Nate mentioned he spent the summers with his grandparents.

ROSE: (Adds) Both sets of grandparents.

RORY: (Confused) I'm sorry?

ROSE: (Nods) Tony's parents also retired and moved to Europe… to Italy. My parents live in northern France.

RORY: Oh wow… I didn't know. That's so great…

ROSE: (Animatedly) Oh, I agree… it's also great for me. (Shakes her head) I love them all… but there are perks of having them live so far away.

RORY: (Chuckles a bit) I see.

An awkward pause takes over as Rory looks out at the garden, and Rose curiously observes her.

ROSE: (Sighs as she adjusts the napkin on her lap) You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about what happened the other day…

RORY: (Shocked, she looks at her) Oh.

ROSE: Isn't that the reason you wanted to see me today?

RORY: (Nervous again) Did Nate say that?

ROSE: No, Nathan says very little… (smiles) I had a feeling you'd be uncomfortable about it… so I just want you to know that I'm over it. In fact, I was never bothered by it. It really isn't a big deal, Rory. (Nods) I admit, I was surprised to see you, especially since I had no idea the two of you were together… (Adds) You know Nathan's a very private individual… (Rory nods as Rose wears a smirk) But I have to say, I did have my suspicions.

RORY: (Looks up) Suspicions?

ROSE: (Sighs) You know, I'd worry about Nathan sometimes because his one-track determination and stubbornness would take up so much of his time, that he'd neglect his personal life… and if he did have someone in it, he was incapable of giving it his all. (Rory is intrigued) Nathan never seemed to find the right sort of person… (shakes her head) most of them were 'bimbos' introduced to him by his brother. (Curiously) Have you met my older son, Jonathan?

RORY: (Nods) Yes, a couple of times.

ROSE: (Smiles) Anyway… I don't want to say anything prematurely, but as far as I can see… (Rory swallows a bit as she looks up at her), my son is very happy. He may not show it often, but he is… (looks directly at Rory and smiles).

RORY: (Suddenly blushes) I'm glad.

ROSE: (Satisfied with their little talk, she changes the topic) Now, tell me… how's your mother doing? We haven't talked on the phone since she had Nicholas…

RORY: She's great…

ROSE: And the little guy?

RORY: He's adorable.

ROSE: I'm sure! I have to call her soon… I can't wait to see the handsome fella…

Their conversation continues as the scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Luke walks into the diner through the back (storage room area) and pauses a bit when he sees April sitting at the counter with three laptops open in front of her.

LUKE: (Continues to walk behind the counter) What are you doing?

APRIL: (Looks over the laptop in front of her) I'm installing Skype on all three computers…

LUKE: (Curiously looks at the spread of computers) Where did you get those? (Curiously) And what's Skype?

APRIL: (Points) This is mine, that one's Rory's… and this one over here is Lorelai's. (Adds) On Skype, you can make calls over the internet for free… (adds) well it's free if the person you're calling also uses Skype… we can do web conferencing and stuff… (Carries on with the installing) Thought it'd be a great tool to communicate with Rory… and when I go back to New Mexico, we can chat over the internet. (Luke thinks for a minute) Don't worry, I told Lorelai I'd teach you how to use it…

LUKE: (Goes about his business) Oh, I'm not worrying. (Takes a moment and smiles) I think it's a great idea…

APRIL: (Surprised) Really? But you hate technology…

LUKE: (Nervously chuckles a bit) Who me? I don't hate technology.

APRIL: (Bluntly) You almost ran over your cell phone with the truck just because you accidentally pressed the red key instead of the green one…

LUKE: (Defensive) That in no way implies that I hate technology.

APRIL: You cursed at Steve Jobs for hogging commercial time with his – and I quote – "idiot phone" – you're definition of the "iPhone"…

LUKE: I hate all commercials.

APRIL: Ah huh. (Goes back to the laptops) The installation is almost complete.

ZACH: (Walks over, stands by April and observes what she's doing) Hey, you're getting Skype.

APRIL: Yup.

ZACH: (Gestures to a table) Lane uses it to chat with her cousins in Korea (turns around) don't you, babe?

LANE: (Looks over he magazine) Yup. It's only cool when all involved has a webcam…

APRIL: (Explains) Oh, I have the oldest of the three computers here… Rory and Lorelai have internal webcams… I have an external one that I can use.

They are interrupted by the diner phone.

LUKE: (With a sarcastic nod, gestures at the phone) I think I'll stick with the old fashion one… (picks up the phone) Luke's.

The talk between Zach, Lane and April fades to the back as Luke holds the phone.

EMILY: Luke, it's your mother-in-law.

Scene CUTS between the INT. DINER and INT. GILMORE MANSION – LIVING ROOM

LUKE: (A bit surprised at the call) Emily…

EMILY: I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time…

LUKE: No, no… (clears his throat and leans against the doorframe of the kitchen) What's up?

EMILY: Lorelai mentioned that Rory didn't want a big farewell party.

LUKE: (Nods) That's right.

EMILY: I was wondering if we should do a little something for her.

LUKE: We?

EMILY: Yes, the both of us…

LUKE: Oh. Well…

EMILY: It could be something small, with just the family… and Nathan's family as well, of course.

LUKE: (Not sure why Emily's calling him) I see… w-well… (looks around) Did you need to speak to Lorelai?

EMILY: (Crosses her legs to write something down on her planner) No, I wanted to speak with you.

LUKE: I don't know, Emily…

EMILY: (Sighs) It's not just for Rory, it's also for Lorelai… (With her eyes raised in a concerned expression) It's difficult enough to say goodbye to your child once, but to repeat it over and over – it has to be devastating. (Luke sighs)

LUKE: (Looks down at his hands) Yeah, I agree.

EMILY: (Shakes her head) It doesn't have to be a surprise… all you need to do is bring everyone together for a small gathering… I will call the DiLucas, if you need me to…

LUKE: (Convinced, he nods) I'll see what I can do.

EMILY: How about next Saturday night at our house?

LUKE: (Nods again) I'll talk to Lorelai.

EMILY: (Sighs with a smile) Good. (Adds) Also, it seems the girls like your coffee the best… so…

LUKE: (Knowingly) How about 5 pounds?

EMILY: (With a nod) That sounds good.

LUKE: (Nods) Good. Ok, then… (the conversation comes to an end…)

EMILY: One more thing...

LUKE: Yeah?

EMILY: (Sighs and with a sincere nod) Thank you, Luke.

LUKE: No problem.

After a short pause…

EMILY: (Not one to keep a good thing going for too long) Oh, another thing I wanted to talk to you about…

Luke listens curiously.

EMILY: When buying a car, I really hope you won't look at massive vehicles. It just seems like such a waste, don't you think?

LUKE: (Confused at the segue) Umm…

Scene fades.

INT. THE MUSE – ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE HARTFORD COURANT – SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory as she enters the café. She looks around and spots Nate at a table reading a newspaper. Rory approaches him with a big smile…

NATE: (Looks up from his paper) Hey.

RORY: (Takes a seat across from him) Sorry I'm late…

NATE: (Folds the newspaper and places it on the table) No problem, how did it go?

RORY: (With a cute smile) I love your mother.

NATE: (With his dry sense of humor) Oh good, someone has to.

RORY: We had a great time… _and_ and I met Maria. She's amazing. A little feisty, but amazing.

NATE: Oh yes, she can be feisty.

RORY: Your mom and I talked about a lot of things… and we've cleared the air… and…

NATE: (Cuts her off) … and she told you that the other day was not a big deal.

RORY: (Reluctantly nods) Yes, she did.

NATE: (Leans in and folds his arms on the table) So, you're okay with spending the night there…

RORY: (Shakes her head) No. No, I don't think so. It's still weird spending the night with you at your parents'…

NATE: (Sighs) I agree.

RORY: (Grins) But I have a solution.

NATE: (Amused) Go on…

RORY: I talked to mom earlier, and I told her our little problem…

NATE: (Sarcastically) Oh great…

RORY: (Touches his arm) So she offered you a room at the inn.

NATE: What?

RORY: So you can spend more time in Stars Hollow… with me.

NATE: (Processes it) Well, that's really nice of your her.

RORY: That's because she's a really nice woman.

NATE: I have no doubts. (Rory smiles) So, everything's settled on the living arrangements?

RORY: (Nods) Yup!

NATE: Good (pulls out a phone from his back pocket and starts browsing through his contacts), now that we've got all of that settled, it's time for you to call Gus…

RORY: (Surprised) What? No, he said to call on Sunday.

NATE: (Presses something on the surface of the phone and hands it to Rory) Pretend it's Sunday.

RORY: (Sees that the phone is dialing Gus' number… she takes it in her hand) B… but…

NATE: (Gets up from his seat) I'm going to see how the Courant's getting along without me. I'll be back in a bit… (kisses Rory on her forehead and leaves).

RORY: (Hears someone saying 'hello' on the phone – so she immediately holds it up to her ear) H-hello… Gus… (nervous, she carries on)… it's Rory…

Scene fades to the next.

INT. DRAGONGLY INN – CHECK IN AREA – SAME TIME

Scene opens on Lorelai as she stands in front of the computer. A few seconds later, her cell phone rings. With an eye keenly on the computer, she picks up her phone.

LORELAI: Hello.

LUKE: Hey, it's me.

Scene CUTS between the INN and the DINER.

LORELAI: Hey, I was going to call you.

LUKE: Oh yeah?

LORELAI: (Animatedly) Yeah, dad called.

LUKE: (Confused) "Dad" as in Richard?

LORELAI: Yeah, he found us a contact…

LUKE: (Curiously) In Maine?

LORELAI: (Still on the computer) Yeah, there's a house we can rent for a couple of weeks… it's on the coast. In fact, I'm looking at the photos right now.

LUKE: (Nods) Great… great.

LORELAI: I'll let you see the photos tonight, and we can decide together… (with a smile) How does that sound?

LUKE: (Smiles into the phone) Sounds like a plan.

LORELAI: (Segues) So why did you call?

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Your mother called.

LORELAI: (Confused) "My mother" as in Emily?

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah, she wants to have a family gathering the night before Rory leaves…

LORELAI: Why didn't she just call me?

LUKE: Hell if I know.

LORELAI: (Thinks) Hmm…

LUKE: I said I'd have to ask you.

LORELAI: (Tilts her head) Well… the more I think about it, the more I wish we had some sort of a farewell thing to send her off…

LUKE: (Nods) I agree.

LORELAI: But I still don't understand why she didn't just talk to me when dad called…

LUKE: (Shakes his head too) I don't know… but I think one of the reasons she wants to host it is because we've got our hands full with Nicholas?

LORELAI: Maybe. (Suddenly her eyes light up) Oh wow… I think I just had a revelation…

LUKE: What is it?

LORELAI: (Speaks slowly) I don't know, I think… this is… her way… of… acknowledging you?

LUKE: What? (Dismisses it) No.

LORELAI: (Explains) Come on, Luke. You don't dread being around her anymore, and she seems to acknowledge you a lot more when you're around… (nods) I think this is progress.

LUKE: (Chuckles a bit) Let's see about that. So, what do you say about next Saturday, the whole family… including Nate, Rose and Tony.

LORELAI: (Makes a guilty expression) Is it weird that I think it's a good idea?

LUKE: It is weird that we don't think it's a 'weird' idea.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) There's no sour taste in our mouths anymore, is there?

LUKE: (Nods) It _is_ weird.

LORELAI: (Agrees) Very.

Scene fades.

INT. THE MUSE – ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE HARTFORD COURANT – HALF AN HOUR LATER

Scene opens on Rory still on the phone with Gus. We don't see Gus, but we hear his voice…

GUS: … well, I'm glad that's all settled now.

RORY: (Looking lost) Me too. Thanks.

GUS: Oh, one more thing before I forget.

RORY: (Manages to blink) Yes?

She looks up and sees Nate re-entering the café. Nate sees Rory on the phone and decides to sit quietly in front of her.

GUS: Nate DiLuca was to be your direct report when we hired you. But the new turn of events will pose a conflict of interest, so the moment we get on those flights… you will be reporting directly to me. If that's okay with you?

RORY: (Shakes her head) No problem at all… in fact, I was going to ask you about that. (Nate curiously looks at her.) Okay, Gus… thank you so much.

GUS: Take care, Rory.

RORY: Okay, you too. Bye. (Rory hangs up and looks down at Nate's phone for a few moments)

NATE: Well?

RORY: (Slowly looks up as she shakes her head) Okay, this whole conversation took a bizarre turn.

NATE: What did he say?

RORY: (Shakes her head again) Gus wants me to find a New York address as soon as I get back from Africa…

NATE: (Eyes widen, but doesn't assume) What does that mean?

RORY: He spoke to HR about putting me on as a freelancer with a retainer for a year. But he hopes to find a position for me within that period, and if he doesn't he said he'd renew the retainer… Apparently they're always looking for freelance journalists, editorialists, (shrugs) bloggers – whatever he can find me. Gus thinks it's the best way to keep me on at the Times… (Nate's smiles at her and she tilts her head)… don't tell me you didn't know this?

NATE: (Shakes his head) I swear to god, I had no idea. And if I did, I would never put you through the past 24-hours.

RORY: (Knowing well he speaks the truth, she nods) I know.

NATE: I think this is great news.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath and nods) I can't believe it. But now I have to find a place… in order to sign the W9 form, he prefers I have a New York zip code…

NATE: (Suggests) You can always put down Rose and Tony's place in the city until we return…

RORY: (Shakes her head) Nooo, I can't do that.

NATE: Why not? I'm using their address until I find an apartment. Seriously, my parents would only be too happy to help out…

RORY: (Nods) Okay.

NATE: (Looks directly at her) And then… (pauses for a second or two)…

RORY: (Tilts her head again) And then, what?

NATE: … and then… (sighs as Rory looks on curiously). After the summer, we could hunt for an apartment together. (Rory's eyes widen and in rare moment, Nate starts to ramble) I mean, we can look for a place with two bedrooms. You know, to have two separate bedrooms… or one could be a bedroom and the other, an office. Or it could be two separate apartments. That could work too…

RORY: (Completely surprised, she takes a moment to respond) Nate… are you sure? I mean, considering how 'new' (gestures at the both of them) this is?

NATE: (He gets up and moves to the chair next to her) Does it seem like it's 'new' to you?

RORY: (Softly) No… it doesn't.

NATE: (Stares into her eyes) It just seems… (adds) to me, like we're going in the same direction. So why not hitch a ride, (shrugs) carpool, whatever… (with a smirk) save on gas.

RORY: (Blushes a bit and looks down at his phone, still in her hands) Wow… (jokes as she looks back up at him) that's the most romantic analogy anyone's ever come up with, I think.

NATE: (In a serious tone) I mean, we have to get through Africa first… but what do you say?

RORY: (Observes his face for a moment, then nods with a smile) I'd like that very much.

Nate leans in and gives her a kiss. As he pulls away, Rory remembers…

RORY: By the way, mom offered us a room at the inn… to stay there until we leave.

NATE: Yeah, you mentioned.

RORY: Oh yeah. (Adds) You can move in tomorrow, if you'd like.

NATE: Will do.

RORY: Good deal (Rory looks at his phone again and randomly asks) Hey, I really like your phone. (Looks up at him with a grin) Can I have it?

NATE: (With his eyes raised) Get your own. (He takes the phone from her and gets ready to leave, Rory gets up as well)

RORY: (Pouts) Aw, come on… it's fancy.

NATE: (As he picks up their stuff from the table) Let's go shop for one, then.

Scene/audio gradually fade…

RORY: No, I want yours…

NATE: Then, what am I going to use?

RORY: Mine.

NATE: Brat.

RORY: Hey!

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – SUNDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Michel, Nate, and Rory in the check-in area of the inn.

MICHEL: (As he hands him the keys) Here you go, room number nine. I'll have someone help you with the luggage (gestures at one of the workers)

NATE: Thanks.

RORY: Yeah, thanks Michel.

Rory sees Lorelai enter the inn through the front door and tend to one of her workers.

LORELAI: (Looking up briefly at her daughter and Nate) Hey there!

RORY: (Looks up, smiles, and walks over to the front door) Mom.

Nate stays back to sort things out with the porter.

MICHEL: (Curiously looks at Nate) You must be new in town.

NATE: (Briefly looks up) Umm, not really. We actually met a few weeks ago…

MICHEL: Oh?

NATE: Yeah.

MICHEL: (Remembers) Oh yes, the boy who put up the lights outside.

NATE: (Holding back an amused smile) Yes, that _boy_ would be me. (Looks at the porter as he hands over his last piece of luggage) Thanks. (Looks back at Michel and nods) Thanks.

Nate walks over to Lorelai and Rory.

LORELAI: (Turns to him) Was Michel giving you a hard time?

NATE: No, no… not at all. (Briefly looks back at Michel and turns around with a curiously expression) Why is he still staring at me?

RORY: (Nods) Don't worry about him, he's jealous of you.

NATE: Why on earth for?

RORY: He's jealous of anyone who's in better shape than he is…

LORELAI: (Gestures) Oh yeah, remember when he went on and on about Leila Ali's arms?

RORY: (Nods) Yup, he's got the short-man syndrome.

NATE: (Amused by the silly exchange, he pulls up his messenger bag) Anyway, I should go tip the porter. (Looks at Lorelai) Thank you for letting me crash here for a few days.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Anytime, Nate. You're welcome to crash here whenever. (Rory's proud of the exchange)

NATE: (Nods) Thanks… (he pats Rory on her arm and walks up the stairs).

As Nate leaves the scene, Rory and Lorelai look at each other.

RORY: (Sighs) I have to talk to you…

LORELAI: (Surprised at the randomness) Oh, ok…

RORY: (Gestures at the front door) Outside?

LORELAI: (Confused and nervous at the same time) S..sure.

Lorelai follows Rory outside.

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN…

Rory and Lorelai step out onto the porch and walk a few steps towards the bench. Rory turns around and leans against the railing. Lorelai takes a seat on the bench and looks up at her daughter.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) I spoke to Gus yesterday…

LORELAI: Ok…

RORY: He's offering me a freelance opportunity this fall at the Times. With a one-year retainer…

LORELAI: (Processes) Oh…. Wow… Rory, that's great!

RORY: (With an excited smile, she nods) Yeah, it is… I… I was stunned… I didn't expect that at all. I mean, I expected something completely opposite… thought they were going to pull me off the project.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Why would you think that?

RORY: (Shakes her head and dismisses it) Oh, it's a long story… but that's the big news.

LORELAI: (Stands up and joins her) I think this is amazing news. (Thinks) So I guess this means, you'll have to move to New York?

RORY: (Nods) Which brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk about…

LORELAI: (Lowers her head) What, what?

RORY: (Brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear, and shakes her head) I mean, it's not set in stone… we have to get through Africa first…

LORELAI: (Extremely curious) What is it?

RORY: (She looks up at her mother) Nate and I… we… uh, we have decided to look for apartments once we get back.

LORELAI: (Enlightened, she widens her eyes) Oh. Wow.

RORY: What are you thinking?

LORELAI: Just that… (sighs) it's a great idea… but are you sure? Are you really sure?

RORY: (Nods) I am. I really am. (Adds as she shakes her head) Mom, everything's lining up for me right now… for both of us. And we have already talked about it all in great length. We realize that it all depends on how the next three months go. And so far, we have nothing to complain about. And… (looks towards the interior of inn) … and I need to jump in with both feet, mom. And Nate's the guy I want to do it for.

LORELAI: (With moistened eyes, Lorelai smiles at her daughter) I see that. And I truly believe it. I just had to ask if you were sure because it's in my job description.

RORY: (Chuckles slightly as her eyes moisten as well) Look at the two of us. Do you think we finally have it together?

LORELAI: (Tilts her head slightly) I think we're getting there.

Rory takes a step towards her mother and gives her a hug. As they part, Lorelai continues…

LORELAI: (With a grin) This is going to be a fun revelation at the shindig on Saturday night.

RORY: (Curiously) What shindig?

Scene fades.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – ROOM #9 – SATURDAY EVENING

Scene opens as the camera spans through the room filled with at least 5 or 6 pieces of luggage. Rory's sitting in front of the vanity putting on a pair of earrings when someone knocks on the door.

RORY: Coming!

A barefoot Rory, in an understated black cocktail dress, walks over and opens the door. Just as the door opens half way, Paris bursts into the room.

RORY: (Surprised) Paris?

PARIS: (Walking as far as the bed) Doyle sends his love.

RORY: Umm. (Closes the door) What are you doing here?

PARIS: (Starts to pace) I hear you're going to Africa.

RORY: Yes, you already knew this.

PARIS: Yes, I did… but the new word on the street is…

RORY: (Goes back to her business of getting ready for the evening) Which street?

PARIS: (Paces) The word on the street is that you're moving to New York.

RORY: (Curiously looks up at her) How did you hear about it, especially all the way from Hartford?

PARIS: I've got contacts. (Stops pacing and looks down at her) So, is it true?

RORY: It's not a done deal yet… but yeah.

PARIS: I hear it's a permanent move.

RORY: (Shrugs) It could be. I don't know.

PARIS: (Throws her hands in the air) Great!

RORY: It's not like I'm permanently moving to someplace in Africa. I'll still only be a couple of hours from you… (mumbles to herself as she looks back at the mirror) Although, I should reevaluate that.

PARIS: (Sighs and calms down) I don't think I'm ready to let you go yet.

RORY: (Chuckles at Paris' ridiculousness) Paris, we'll still call each other… and possibly, very possibly meet up once in a while.

PARIS: I guess you're right.

RORY: You came all this way just for that?

PARIS: (Shrugs) And there was a strawberry festival in Woodbury. (Pulls out her planner from her bag and opens it up) Okay, tell me when and where we meet every month…

Rory is overwhelmed by her friend, but just as Paris pulls out a pen, Nate opens the bathroom door and enters the room. To Paris' surprise he's only wearing a towel around his lower waist. As he wipes his hair vigorously with another towel, he's completely oblivious to the guest in their room. Paris, on the other hand, can't help but stare at him. Rory stays silent – hoping the moment will pass soon enough.

NATE: (Unaware, he continues to wipe his hair as he grabs the shirt and pair of pants off the bed) Do we have time?

RORY: Mm-hmm.

NATE: Good (continues into the bathroom).

As he shuts the door behind him, Paris quickly turns to Rory and mouths an "Oh my god!"

With a smirk, Rory shrugs.

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – SATURDAY EVENING

Scene opens on a lively room. Everyone's there. Richard moves behind the cart to make drinks for everyone.

TONY: (Gets up from his seat and walks over to him) Let me help you with that, Richard.

RICHARD: Why, thank you.

Lorelai and Luke sit in the couch across from Rory and Nate.

LORELAI: (To Rory and Nate) Now, are you sure you don't want us to take you to the airport. You'll have a large entourage...

LUKE: (Suggests) We could take a couple of cars.

NATE: (Nods) Thank you. But… (looks to his side at Rory) I think they've already scheduled for a courtesy van to pick us up from the inn. (Rory nods as well).

ROSE: Unfortunately, Tony and I won't be here to see you two off, but we will see you later tomorrow. (Looks at Lorelai) We have a 7 o'clock flight to catch tomorrow morning to Atlanta. So we'll meet up with Rory and Nathan over there…

LORELAI: Oh right, you mentioned.

EMILY: (Curiously) Doesn't that mean you will have to wake up early in the morning?

ROSE: (Dismisses it) Yes, but don't worry about us leaving early tonight. We're here to celebrate…

RICHARD: (As he hands the drinks to Nate and Rory) I'm not awfully fond of that airport.

APRIL: (Chimes in) Same here. I've only been there once… and it was too large for my taste. (Shrugs) Then again, I was only five years old… things always seem larger than they really are when you're little.

ROSE: (Smiles at the young'un and nods) Oh, but I agree, it _is_ too big.

Everyone now has a drink in their hands. Tony takes a seat next to his wife, and Richard gets himself a drink and stands by his own chair.

RICHARD: Now that we've all got our drinks, I'd like to make a toast… a farewell toast to Rory and Nate. (Chuckles a bit) Though, I feel as if we've been here before.

TONY: (Explains) We have, Richard. A couple of months ago…

RICHARD: (With a hearty chuckle) Oh, right. But this one counts more…

Everyone stands up.

RICHARD: (Looks at Emily and Lorelai) It's here, the day has come… the day we say goodbye to our Rory (Nate looks at Rory and smiles. Richard takes a moment and looks at his granddaughter and then at Nate) I think I speak for everyone in this room, and everyone else that's lucky enough to have you in their lives, when I say, we wish you the best that life can offer. The very best. (Lorelai's eyes moisten again, and Emily looks on with pride) And I wish you all the best in whatever you do… in Africa, in New York, or wherever else life takes you. We will miss you while you're gone, but I'd like to raise my glass and quote something a famous 18th Century English poet once wrote… (everyone waits for it), "We only part to meet again."

TONY: (Raises his glass as well) Hear, hear!

As everyone knocks their glasses together and cheers, Rory and Lorelai look at each and smile.

Scene fades.

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN PORCH – SUNDAY MORNING

Scene opens on a white courtesy van parked on the driveway of the inn. As the camera pans, we see Lorelai, Nate, and Luke (holding Nicholas) by the van. And when the camera pans further, we see Richard, Emily, and April standing on the porch. Rory is also on the porch saying goodbye to them.

APRIL: (Pulls away from a hug) Tell Nate I will volunteer at the shelter as much as I can this summer.

RORY: He will definitely love hearing that. (Sighs) I'm going to miss you, April. Don't forget to e-mail…

APRIL: I won't.

Rory pats April on the shoulder and moves to Emily and Richard.

EMILY: Now, please be careful Rory… it's a foreign land.

RORY: (Hugs Emily) I will, grandma.

EMILY: And don't forget to call us as soon as you land in Atlanta. (Adds) And Johannesburg… and wherever else you'll be flying to.

RORY: I promise. (Looks up at her grandfather and gives him a big hug) Bye grandpa.

RICHARD: (As he pulls away with a big smile on his face) I hope you know how proud we are of you, Rory.

RORY: (Smiles up at the gentle giant) Thanks, grandpa.

RICHARD: Remember to take lots of photographs, and I can't wait to hear about your experience there…

RORY: (Tiptoes and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Goodbye.

As Rory turns and walks down the stairs, the camera zooms in on Richard's face as he lets go of one of his favorite Gilmore girls. April steps forward and hangs on to the railing as Richard places an arm around Emily.

Rory walks over to Luke and Lorelai.

RORY: (Gently touches Nicholas' head and gives him a kiss on the forehead) I'm going to miss you, kid. (She looks up at her step-father with a sad smile) Luke…

LUKE: (Clearly saddened, he takes a deep breath and nods) I hate technology…

RORY: (Surprised at the randomness) Oh.

LUKE: … but I will definitely e-mail you. (Lorelai and Rory are touched)

RORY: Aw, Luke… you big softy. (She reaches up and gives him a hug) You're the best.

Rory pulls away and looks at Lorelai. The infamous Lalas start to fade in as the camera zooms on the girls.

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: Rory.

RORY: (Her eyes moisten once more) Any advice for me? Any words of wisdom?

LORELAI: (Holding back tears, she tries to think of something funny) Stay away from termite mounds.

RORY: (Chuckles through her tears) I will remember that.

As Nate looks on at the touching scene, Lorelai holds her daughter's hands.

LORELAI: You know I wish you all the best, right? (Looks over her daughter at Nate) And you, you take good care of my girl... (Nate subtly nods, and Lorelai looks at her daughter and whispers) I like him.

RORY: (Nods) Me too.

Lorelai swallows a bit, and then gently pulls her daughter into an embrace.

LORELAI: Good luck, babe.

Rory nods, takes a look at everyone, and turns around to walk to the van. Nate looks back at everyone and nods, and then the two of them climb into the van.

The Lalas continues.

As the van starts to pull out, the camera cuts to the interior of the vehicle as Rory turns in her seat and watches the Gilmores and Danes' wave at them. Lorelai has taken a few steps forward. A few moments later, Rory turns around and looks at the person sitting next to her. Nate smiles and places an arm around her.

Camera CUTS to everyone outside the inn.

RICHARD: (Takes a deep breath, and looks down at April) What do you say we start a game of chess, April?

APRIL: (Jumps at the offer) Oh, good. I have a new strategy I'd like to test…

Richard and April walk inside. Emily, however, stays outside a few moments longer to watch Luke, Lorelai and Nicholas. With an agreeable nod, she turns and walks inside as well.

Camera CUTS to Luke, Nicholas, and Lorelai.

LUKE: (Observes Lorelai and asks softly) Are you okay?

LORELAI: (Still looking in the direction of the van, she nods) I am.

LUKE: (Pulling Nicholas up a bit) We can talk to Rory through Spike.

LORELAI: (With a smirk, she turns to her husband) I think you mean, "Skype."

LUKE: (Remembers) Oh yeah, that.

LORELAI: (Chuckles a bit) Are you sure you know how to use it?

LUKE: Of course I do, April showed me.

LORELAI: (Jumps slightly and claps her hands) Ooh, let's test it out!

LUKE: (Gestures towards the driveway) Rory's not in Africa yet.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) I know that. We should test it out with April. We should take our laptop to the diner, and ask April to sign on here…

LUKE: Huh?

LORELAI: Come on, let's make a game out of it. (Takes Nicholas' hand) Our baby will like it! Ooh, can we do prank calls?

The Lalas start to fade in again.

LUKE: (Starts stepping back towards the inn) You're crazy.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head as if it's nothing new) I know that.

LUKE: (As he walks up the stairs) You're insane. (Looks as Nicholas) You're mother's insane.

LORELAI: (Follows them up the stairs and throws her hands up in the air) Hello? That's why you love me!

The Lalas fade out.

Scene ends.

END CREDITS

…………..END OF SERIES

**Edited to add (10/27/2008): For new development of this series, please visit my livejournal site (link provided on author page).**

**---------------------------------------**

First thing's first:  
I'd like to give a 'big' thank you to **damselfly** for all her support. Not only in proofing some of the episodes, but also being one of the pushers that made me hang on till the end. Another one of the pushers, and one of the main reasons I thought about writing the season, is **dragonfly**. Not only did these two ladies push me to complete this season and read my ideas in the form of ramblings, but they also collaborated with me on a couple of episodes, namely 8.17 and part of 8.19. I can't thank you both enough.

Also, a thank you goes to **DieHardJavaJunkie14** for collaborating with me on the teaser of 8.14. Glad I got to experience your wonderful talents as a writer.

Last, but not least… I'd like to thank all the readers who stuck with this story. Thank you to those who took the time to leave feedback, and engaged in wonderful discussions.

I would also like you to know that this will be my last fan-fiction, so I will definitely miss reading your reviews, messages, etc.

With that being said, I'll still appreciate your reviews on this final segment/episode.

Take care, and I hope you all have a good rest of the summer (or winter for those on the southern hem).


End file.
